Published reports of the first two experiments of this research program indicated that contingent rewards increased childen's acceptance of at-home fluoride mouth-rinsing and of professionally applied fluoride gel; additionally, group discussions were found to decrease acceptance. In third and fourth experiments, seventh graders were again asked to participate in new fluoride mouth-rinsing program lasting 20 and 40 weeks, respectively. In the third experiment, action instructions in regard to rinsing activities used to supplement contingent rewards increased acceptance by urban children but decreased acceptance by suburban children. Periodic post card reminders for obtaining rinse supplies, as a supplement to contingent rewards, had no effect on performance in the program. In the fourth experiment, acceptance of both urban and suburban children increased when contingent rewards were supplemented by instruction in self-management (self-monitoring and self-reinforcement). However, this was true only with a saturated schedule of rewards. When a partial reward schedule was used, self-management techniques had no effect on performance, and performance was equivalent to the saturated reward schedule without self-management. Fourteen weeks into the fourth experiment, all rewards were terminated; six weeks later, performance in all experimental groups was equivalent, with 23% of the children taking part. Thus, the superiority of the saturated schedule with self-management was not maintained after rewards were no longer available. Part II of Experiment 4, a long-term (20-week) follow-up of the children after reward termination, has just been completed. Data are yet available on the relative effects of self-management and reward schedule in this part of the study. In addition to further analyses of the above, the effects of past dental experience and health beliefs in relation to participation in the rinse programs will be assessed.